1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video system, and more particularly, to a video system capable of being mounted to a vehicle seat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, video screens 101 have been mounted in the headrests 102 of vehicles, facilitating video entertainment on the road. These video screens are connected to video players located away from the video screen, for example, in the glove box of the vehicle. The video player and video screen of these systems are not mounted together on the seat. As a result, more free space than necessary is occupied in the vehicle and connections between the video player and video screen can be cumbersome.
Further, the video player and video screen are not removable from the vehicle for use outside of the vehicle or in another vehicle. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying a specific vehicle. Also, there is no way to hide the video screen from view when not in use, so as to reduce the risk of theft of an entertainment system when the vehicle is left unattended.
Therefore, a need exists for a video system that is capable of being mounted in its entirety to a vehicle seat, and which is removable from a vehicle and/or can be hidden from view when not in use.